Cincuenta Sombras Perdidas
by MadeGrey
Summary: Christian ha reaccionado fatalmente frente a la noticia del pequeño Blip y Anastasia no está dispuesta a soportar la eterna presencia de Elena. ¿Qué hará Christian cuando se entere de que Ana lo ha abandonado por segunda vez y ahora llevando a su hijo en su vientre?
1. Chapter 1

**Cincuenta Sombras Perdidas **

Capítulo 1:

Después de leer el mensaje de la perra zorra de Elena Robinson, decidí hacer mi maleta rápidamente, evitando hacer ruido para que Christian no se despertara. Tome una hoja, un bolígrafo y escribí:

_**Christian:**_

_**Puedo ignorar que seas un controlador de mierda y que seas un estúpido voluble pero la manera en que me has tratado por la noticia del bebé y la manera en como llegaste borracho y la noche que pasaste con Elena no lo puedo soportar. **_

_**No me busques y sé feliz con ella.**_

_**Ana**_

_**Pd: Leí el mensaje que ella te envió.**_

Después de leer dos veces la nota, la coloque bajo la lámpara que se encuentra en la mesita de noche, abandone la habitación con maleta en mano y salí del edificio, a través del ascensor de servicio con cuidado para que Sawyer ni Taylor se dieran cuenta de mi escape.

Corrí hasta la recepción para tomar un taxi y me gire para ver si alguien me seguía pero no había nadie.

En el taxi me pongo a pensar a dónde diablos me dirijo, así que le digo al conductor que me lleve a Coast Bellevue hotel.

Al llegar saco mi billetera para pagarle, sigo a la recepción del hotel. Veo a una joven muy guapa como de unos veinte años, usa uniforme azul y aun lado de la camisa hay una plaquita que dice Lucy Grimaldi.

-Buenas noche señorita – dice ella con una voz muy suave y amable.

-Buenas noches deseo hospedarme aquí por una noche.

-Muy bien señorita me permite su identificación, por favor –me dice la recepcionista, con la permanente sonrisa en su rostro.

Dudo en si entregarle o no mi identificación, seria facilitarle el camino a Christian para que me localice en cuanto vea que desaparecí de su casa. Bueno, el mismo me ha dicho antes que todos tienen un precio, creo que nada pierdo con intentarlo ahora.

-Que le parece si le ofrezco cincuenta dólares y nos inventamos una identificación?-le pregunto a la chica, mientras observo rápidamente mis dedos, dudosa de que mi oferta surta los efectos que espero.

Lucy, la guapa recepcionista, me mira dudosamente. Me pregunto si ella pensara que soy algún tipo de delincuente fugitiva.

-Emm... no sé, seria saltarme el reglamento interno…-dice Lucy

¡Rayos! ¿Será que quiere más dinero? Me estoy arriesgando mucho con estos cincuenta dólares…así que decido contarle una parte de mis problemas…

-A ver Lucy, que harías tu si tu …-dudo y busco las palabras adecuadas- si tu esposo el maniático trata de buscarte y tú solo quieres alejarte?-

Lucy se pone inmediatamente pálida y luego sus ojos se desenfocan por unos segundos, como si estuviera recordando algo. ¿Será que por primera vez logró mentir bien o simplemente le he recordado algo?

-me ayudarías?-le digo tentativamente

Ella parece pensárselo pero cuando veo su mirada determinada y mi subconsciente salta de alegría por el triunfo.

-Está bien…señorita …-dice Lucy con una sonrisa amistosa

-que te parece Alice Brandon?-le digo rápidamente

Ella asiente y teclea la pantalla de su computador, menciona todas las actividades que ofrece el hotel y me limito a decirle que solamente deseo pasar esta noche aquí, pagó y todo lo que deseo es irme a descansar. Se acerca un joven para tomar mis maletas y llevarme a la habitación, le doy las gracias a Lucy y me giro donde se encuentra el Bellboy.

-Buenas noches Señorita Brandon – Me dice y le sonrío.

Nos dirigimos a los ascensores y me siento incomoda con él, trato de pensar otra cosa y lo primero que pasa por mi mente es la imagen de Christian, trato de contener las ganas de llorar, las puerta del ascensor se abren y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Él me entrega las llaves y se despide.

Entro y lo primero que veo es una gran ventana de vidrio con vista a los grandes edificios de Seattle, hacia un lado se encuentra una gran cama en donde no dudo en recostarme.

-Uffff. Se siente delicioso- hablo en voz alta, acaricio mi barriga.-Oh mi _**pequeño Blip**_!- la imagen de Christian vuelve a mi mente y comienzo a llorar.

¿Cómo Christian pudo hacerme esto? Y sobre todo con la bruja pedófila de Elena… Después de tanto llorar caigo en un agotado sueño.

Despierto y veo la luz del sol rodear la habitación.

-Buenos días _**Mi Pequeño Blip**_ – Digo sobando mi vientre.

Entro al baño y me doy una buena ducha, salgo y busco la maleta donde se encuentra mi ropa. Decidí irme a Portland, pero primero tengo que llamar a José para pedirle si me puedo hospedar en su casa, así que tomo el teléfono de la habitación y marco su número.

-José Rodríguez – dice el con un tono suave

-Hola jose, soy Ana.

-Oh Ana ¿Como estas?

-Bien José y tú, como va todo. – trato de no preocuparlo mucho.

-Bien gracias y ese milagro que me llamas – dice con una pequeña risita.

- Bueno es que necesito un favor tuyo.

- Oh claro dime.

- Bueno es que decidí irme a Portland y necesito hospedaje.

-Y ¿Christian?

-Es una larga historia, luego te cuento.

-Ok, bueno Ana tu sabes que siempre serás Bienvenida y puedes llegar en el momento que seas.

-Oh José gracias, otra cosa

-Si dime

-No le digas a nadie por favor.

-Claro nena como tú digas.

-Otra vez gracias José.

-No hay de que Ana.

-Hasta luego José

- Chao Ana.

Cuelgo y termino de peinarme, tomo mi maleta y me dirijo hacia el aeropuerto. Al llegar me dirijo a comprar mi boleto para ir a Portland, ya teniendo los boletos en las manos me dirijo hacia las sillas de espera, decidí coger un avión ya que es más rápido y Christian no me encontrara en Seattle. Después de una media hora llaman.

Ya dentro del avión reviso mi cartera y encuentro la foto de mi pequeño Blip. Lagrimas inunda mi cara y se me viene las palabras de Christian cuando le dije que estaba embarazada.

_***¿Cómo pudiste ser tan Estúpida?**_

_***Quería mostrarte el jodido mundo y ahora…Joder. Pañales, vomito y mierda.**_

_***¿Lo olvidaste? Dímelo. ¿O lo hiciste a propósito?**_

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo me pudo decir todo eso? Agarro un pañuelo y me limpio la cara. Llegamos al aeropuerto de Portland.

Salgo, tomo un taxi y me dirijo hacia la casa de José, bajo las maletas y toco el timbre de la casa.

-Ana – José abre la puerta emocionado y me abraza.

- Hola José.

-Por favor entra – ya dentro de la casa veo el Sr. Rodríguez recostado en el sillón viendo un juego de Fútbol, se gira y me ve.

-Oh Ana, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?- José se sienta a lado de su padre mientras que yo estoy al frente de ellos dos.

Le cuento desde que Salí del hospital, el alcance de la Dra. Greene hacia mí, mi embarazo y con lo que Christian me dijo.

-Bueno finalmente decidí alejarme de Christian y me hospede en un hotel y bueno después llame a José para ver si podía quedarme aquí.

-Claro que si Anastasia tu sabes que tú y tu familia son bienvenidos aquí- dice el Sr. Rodríguez.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que Ana – dice José – Bueno ahora voy a mostrarte tu recamara.

Sigo a José y entro a una amplia habitación con baño y una gran cama.

-Gracias José – le doy un gran abrazo.

-Bueno Ana te dejo sola, te llamare entre un rato para que almuerces con nosotros – asiento y él se va.

Me he dado cuenta que no he comido nada desde ayer en la noche.

-Oh pequeño Blip. Que voy hacer, necesito alimentarte para que crezca y nazcas fuerte.

Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué voy hacer?, necesito ganar dinero no soportaría que José y su padres mantuvieran a mi bebe y a mí, y mi trabajo en AIPS ya murió.

Saco la ropa de mi maleta y las acomodo, Decidí dejar mi celular en Escala ya que Christian no podrá localizarme y lo menos que quiero es verlo.

Me visto y me dirijo hacia afuera para buscar a José, siento un gran olor y me dirijo hacia la cocina y encuentro a José picando Guisos.

-Wooow José se siente delicioso – él se ríe – No sabía que cocinabas ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Oh no Ana puedo solo, solo quédate hay que pronto podrás alimentar a ese pequeño elefante que tienes ahí adentro.

Terminamos de comer y ayudo a José a recoger los platos

-José estuvo magnifico la comida.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado Ana – me dice con una sonrisa.

Decido caminar un poco así que me pongo ropa deportiva y zapatillas, le aviso a José y me voy. Llego a un supermercado y compro algo de chocolate tenía mucho antojo, voy hacia la caja y el cajero me pide que le compre un boleto de PowerBall – Frunzo el ceño ¡Nunca he jugado eso!, me da tanta ternura por el que decido comprarlo. Le pago y guardo el boleto en mi cangurera, llego a la casa ya casi anocheciendo, saludo a José y al Sr. Rodríguez y me dirijo hacia la recamara, después de un gran baño me recuesto y quedo dormida.

Despierto y veo luz sobre la pequeña ventana francesa, oigo que alguien está tocando la puerta.

-Pase – Digo

-Buenos días Ana – dice José

-Buenos días José.

-Solo era, si quieres ir conmigo a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno.- me dice un poco tímido.

-Oh claro solo me daré una ducha y te alcanzo.

-vale te esperare afuera.

Me dirijo hacia el baño y me cepillo los dientes, entro a la ducha. A salir elijo algo cómodo para ir al supermercado, elijo una falda corta jeans y una camisa de seda de color blanca con botones negros en el centro y me coloco unos zapatos bajos negro que convine con mi bolsa.

-Joder, solo vas para el supermercado Anastasia – me digo frente al espejo.

Coloco todo lo que tenía en la cangurera a mi bolso, y salgo de la casa. José se encontraba afuera esperándome, al verme noto una pequeña risita en su cara, caminamos ya que el supermercado no esta tan lejos.

-Y ¿Kate? ¿Sabe lo de tu embarazo? – me pregunta ¡Mierda! Me he olvidado de Kate, me va a matar.

-Mmmmm No, no tuve tiempo para hablar con ella.

-Y tu papá como sigue?

-Bueno, ayer que estaba con él, se encontraba muy bien.- ¡Santo! Que voy hacer con mi papá el está en Seattle y no regresare a ese lugar por un buen tiempo. Necesito llamarlo para que sepa que estoy bien.

Entramos al supermercado y José toma un carrito y se dirige a la sección de alimentos congelados, yo voy para la sección de frutas.

Ya en la caja pagamos y el saca un boleto de powerBall para verificar los numero ganadores con el boleto que tiene, Oh José juega eso….

-Mierda que mala suerte la mía – dice muy decepcionado, yo suelto una pequeña risita.

-Yo compre un boleto ayer, mira para ver si tuve suerte –busco en mi billetera y le entrego el boleto, el verifica.

-Joder Ana, Son los número ganadores – me hecho a reír.

-Por favor José deja de bromear.

- Enserio mira – me entrega el boleto y miro los número, Rayos, son los mismo número.

-Oh Ana eres millonaria – mi respiración se detiene; no puedo creer lo que escucho.

-¿Cuánto he ganado? – tartamudeo

- Doscientos millones Ana. – la sangra escapa de mi rostro y veo girar todo a mi alrededor.

-Ana… Ana…ANASTASIA – Alguien me grita a lo lejos y de repente todo se oscurece.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Siento unas manos frías sobre mí, despierto y es José sosteniéndome.

-¿Qué paso?-digo asustada y algo mareada.

-Te desmayaste de la emoción.-dice sonriendo - vamos levántate.

Recuerdo lo del boleto, ¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda! … No puede ser, ¿Soy Millonaria? ¿Anastasia Millonaria? Esto es un sueño o qué?

José y yo caminamos a verificar el boleto, y efectivamente; He ganado… le pido a José que me acompañe a retirar el dinero, ya que soy nueva en esto y el tiene más conocimiento.

Retiramos el dinero y pido que todo el efectivo se coloque en mi tarjeta de Debito, una joven, pide permiso para tomar una foto por ser la afortunada de ganar semejante cantidad de dinero. Niego por supuesto, Christian me podría ver y será una forma fácil de localizarme.

Ya teniendo más de doscientos millones de dólares en mi tarjeta nos dirigimos a la casa de José, ya son pasados de las doce y le digo al Sr. Rodríguez que cocinare el almuerzo. Terminamos de Comer y retiro los platos con José.

José me indica que nos sentemos en el sillón; sospecho que me quiere hacer recapacitar mi separación con Christian. _Mi subconsciente se ajusta las gafas de media luna y se tira en su inmenso sillón._

-Ana… estás segura de que…– justo en ese momento suena el celular de José, curiosamente el ringtone es la música de Darth Vader.

_Mi subconsciente y yo le fruncimos el ceño a José._

José me mira, intentando contener una sonrisa y luego saca el celular de su bolsillo y contesta.

-Hola Kate, ¿qué hay?-dice José alegremente

Oh, Kate? No lo resisto y me llevo la mano a la boca, intentando contener las carcajadas que ruegan por salir. José me mira con diversión en sus ojos y yo no puedo más que negar con la cabeza…no hay ringtone que identifique mejor a mi exuberante, sexy y mandona amiga.

-Eh, no, ¿qué ocurrió?-regreso a la realidad cuando el evidente nerviosismo de José me saca de mis pensamientos.

Mi subconsciente me pellizca y me susurra _Ya se enteraron, ¡te están buscando!_

Intentando rápidamente hacerle gestos a José y él me mira nerviosamente, niega con la cabeza mientras escucha lo que le dice Kate. Ya me la imagino presionándolo, no es fácil de eludir a una periodista tan insistente como ella.

-¡NO!-casi grita José asustado- oh, lo siento Kate, es que no estoy en mi casa, salí a cotizar unos….eh…nuevos equipos de fotografía...ya sabes…el mejor trabajo con la mejor tecnología.

_¡Santa Vaca! ¿Vendría para acá?_ Rápidamente me pongo de pie y agito con las manos frente a José…lo último que quiero es a Kate aquí y probablemente a Elliot escoltándola como su perro guardián…

Mi subconsciente se levanta de un salto de su sillón y me dice "o Elliot infiltrado, listo para pasar información al loco e infiel controlador de tu marido."

José me mira aliviado y rápidamente me sonríe.

-Oh, está bien Kate...Si, ella está aquí...ya te la paso-dice José

¡JODIDA MIERDA! ¿QUE HA HECHO? Grita mi fuero interno e inmediatamente fulmino a José con la mirada, mientras éste me tiende el celular, ese maldito aparatito donde seguramente me espera la voz del verdadero Darth Vader…

José se encoge de hombros y el muy estúpido me sonríe, tendiéndome con insistencia el celular.

Tomo el celular resignada, rogando a todos los dioses que Kate esté sola o al menos no con alguien de los Grey.

-¿Kate?-pregunto aterrorizada una vez que tengo el diabólico aparato pegado a la oreja.

¡Nada! No se escucha absolutamente nada del otro lado. Miro la pantalla del celular para asegurarme que la llamada no se ha caído y me percato que sigue abierta y los segundos corriendo.

-Kate, ¿estás ahí?-pregunto, tratando de calmar mis nervios. De repente escucho que alguien inhala bruscamente.

¡Oh no! Sólo alguien suele hacer eso cuando está exasperado. ¡Christian! Me ha localizado… siento como la sangre abandona mi rostro y mi visión se nubla.

-¡ANASTASIA GREY!-grita la voz al otro lado del celular.

******************************************************************

En agradecimiento a mi Prima Lily por algunas recomendaciones para Cincuenta Sombras Perdidas.

-Si te fusto comenta y dime cual fue tu parte favorida. ¡SALUDOS!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

-¡Anastasia Grey! – grita la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Mi diosa interior se volvió a meter en su cárcel. Ella pensó que los azotes estaban al otro lado del teléfono. NO. No es Christian.

-Hola Kate, estoy bien y tú? – le pregunto irritada a mi dramática amiga.

-Me podrías decir en que mierda estas pensando? – me pregunta Kate furiosa.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto haciéndome la inocente.

-Elliot acaba de salir corriendo al apartamento de Christian con Grace.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – digo desesperada.

-No se fue lo que paso, solo sé que esta como loco y evidentemente debe ser por ti.

-Oh Kate, que te puedo decir – le digo- este es un tema que no se puede hablar por teléfono.-añado.

-Ok iré mañana para Portland.- dice ella.

-Está bien Kate, pero te ruego que no le digas a ningunos de los Grey que sabes dónde estoy.

-Vale amiga, Hasta mañana.- se despide.

Siento un alivio, le devuelvo el celular a José furiosamente.

Este **MAN** piensa ayudarme o qué? Porque siento que me está hundiendo.

-Toma – le digo – Si mi memoria no me falla aceptaste no decirle a nadie que estaba contigo.- lo taladro con la mirada.

-Lo siento Ana, pensé que querías hablar con Kate.- me dice algo confundido.- Mal intérprete las señas que hiciste lo lamento.-Añade algo triste.

No puedo enojarme con él, es mi amigo.

-Discúlpame José, es que fue tan de repente.- le doy un fuerte abrazo y me dirijo a mi habitación. Me doy una ducha, me recuesto en la cama y me pregunto que estará haciendo Christian en estos momentos. Rápidamente caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**-¡Eres estúpida!... Lo hiciste a propósito…- me grita furioso Christian.**_

_**Lágrimas empiezan a desbordarse por mis mejillas y veo al fondo de la sala del departamento a Gail y Taylor mirando reprobatoriamente a un furioso Christian.**_

_**-Christian no me hables así – le digo entre lágrimas.**_

_**-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE HABLE? – Me dice mientras veo su mirada oscurecerse y no de deseo precisamente - ¡UN BEBE! Ahora será mierda, vomito y pañales… leche, llanto y mas mierda.**_

_**Las lágrimas parecen correr tan rápido como las hirientes palabras de Christian. Cada vez lo veo más cerca de mí e involuntariamente llevo mis manos a mi vientre.**_

_**-¿CÓMO TE FUSITE A EMBARAZAR ASÍ? – Me grita Christian mientras me toma por los hombros y me agita.**_

_**Volteo mi rostro hacia otro lado, mi visión se vuelve borroso.**_

_**-¡MIRAME A LA CARA CUANDO TE HABLÓ!- me dice autoritariamente **_

_**-Christian, por favor, no fue a propósito…- le digo mientras trato de escapar de su agarre- la inyección fallo…- Una vez que le digo esto veo como se tensa y aprovecho para escaparme de sus brazos.**_

_**De repente, no veo a Gail y Taylor detrás de Christian… ahora la veo a ella mirándome con desdén.**_

_**-LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO- Reacciona Christian y se vuelve acercar a mí y yo retrocedo un paso.**_

_**- NO… ¡NO, CHRISTIAN! – le grito mientras empiezo a sentir como la furia crece en mi.**_

_**-QUERIA MOSTRARTE EL JODIDO MUNDO…- Empieza a deir Christian.**_

_**Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y las dilatas aletas de su nariz me muestra un rostro furioso, asesino.**_

_**-QUERIA SER EL CENTRO DE TU UNIVERSO.- Continua.**_

_**Ella, la maldita perra zorra niega con la cabeza y luego me lanza una sonrisa burlona.**_

_**-Y AHORA TÚ TE SALES CON ESO – Señala Christian mi vientre.- ¿REALMENTE CRREES QUE QUIERO SER PADRE? ¿CREES QUE ESTOY PREPARADO? **_

_**-Nadie nace preparado Grey- le digo con los dientes apretado, las lágrimas han desaparecido para darle la bienvenida a la ira.**_

_**-¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA!- Contradice con los puños apretados a sus costado- ¿VES PORQUE ME GUSTA EL CONTROL?-PORQUE EL CONTROL NO OCURREN ERRORES COMO ESE- señala mi vientre.**_

_**-¿ERRORES COMO ESTE?- estallo señalando mi vientre.- ¿TU HIJO ES UN ERROR?**_

_**-¿SABES QUÉ? – me sigue gritando. Lo veo garrar las llaves y dar vueltas por la sala. Veo a Elena moverse tras de el.- ME LARGO.**_

_**Elena pasa junto a mí y me sonríe descaradamente, como si supiera algo que yo no, sin embargo no veo a Christian percatarse de su presencia.**_

_**-BIEN… ¡YA SE LO QUE HARAS!-le grito a Christian mientras lo veo entrar al ascensor y Elena escoltarlo.**_

_**-LARGATE A REVOLCAR CON ELLA- Mi respiración se agita- ANDA CON "TU" SRA. PEDOFILA… A LA QUE SEGURO LE HABRIAS CELEBRADO UNA NOTICIA COMO ESTE.**_

_**Las puestas del ascensor se cierran y veo como ella lo abraza y besa muy cerca de su boca. **_

-¡NOOOOOOO!-grito furiosa y de repente estoy en una superfice suave y húmeda. Busco a mi alrededor y todo está oscuro, salvo la luz de la luna que se cola por la ventana.

Me llevo las manos al rostro y en el camino me percato que estoy totalmente empapada en sudor. Aunque todo fue una pesadilla no puedo evitar pensar que al final he soñado con una evidente realidad: el rechazo hacia _**Mi Pequeño Blip y **_la infidelidad de Christian.

Enciendo la lámpara de la mesita de noche, reviso el reloj y apenas son las 3 am. Me recuesto nuevamente, intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño y no tardo en hacerlo. _**Mi Blip**_ está sacando lo mejor de mi embarazo, el cansancio.

En la mañana preparo el desayuno y veo como José y su padre habla sobre salir a correr a los alrededores, sospecho que para darme espacio con Kate.

Ya son pasadas de las tres y estoy aquí, con Katherine Kavanagh.

-Buena al final no me dijiste la razón en la que se pelearon Christian y tu.- dice ella con ganas de obtener más información. Inhalo fuerte y preparada para contarle a mi amiga de _**Mi Pequeño Blip.**_

-Kate estoy embarazada – me encojo de hombros.

-Por Dios Ana, Felicidades. – Me abraza Sonriendo – Maldito Grey, se la vera conmigo.-añade ella.

-Noo Kate, no te preocupes, lo que paso ya paso. Y no deseo verlo por un buen tiempo.

Ya son las cinco y Kate se despide para regresar a Seattle.

-Amiga Cuídate, no dudes en llamarme si te pasa algo – dice.

-Claro Kate, Por favor no le digas a Christian ni a ningunos de los Grey que sabes dónde estoy.

-Por Dios Steele, confía en mí – responde ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Nos vemos amiga, te quiero mucho.

-Igual Ana.

Después de cenar y leer un poco, me recuesto en mi cómoda cama y quedo dormida.

Despierto de un gran sueño me doy una ducha. En toda la mañana me encargue de conseguir una casa en Texas y finalmente encuentro una. Mañana me dirijo hacia allá y podre criar a mi Bebe lejos de su padre que no lo quiere.

-Gracias Sr. Rodríguez por brindarme hospedaje.- le doy un abrazo a José, a su padre y me dirijo hacia el taxi. Después de volar de Portland a Seattle, me dirijo a comprar el boleto a Texas.

No había marcha atrás. Aquí estoy yo, sentada en las sillas de espera del área A4 del aeropuerto de Tacoma, abandonaba mi pasado y presente, mi Christian, mi familia, mis amigos y empleo para empezar un futuro lejos de ellos.

Mientras veo el desfile de persona ir y venir en las pasarelas del aeropuerto siento mi pecho oprimirse; no es fácil ver como familias se reúnen aquí, o como un hombre con un coche de bebe recibe con una sonrisa enorme a una mujer vestida de ejecutiva que parece regresar de viaje. Seguramente es su esposa, la madre del bebe en ese coche.

-¿Anastasia?- llama una voz cercana.

Giro bruscamente al origen de esa conocida voz y me siento aliviada de la persona que identifico. Se trata de Lily, la amiga de Mía, o mejor dicho, la irritante y lujuriosa amiga de Mía.

-¿Hola?- le respondo dudosa.

-¿De viaje?- pregunta Lily- y Christian?- Añade

Algo en mi mente hace "Click", si ella me ve sin Christian, es muy probable que comente.

¡Hola! ¿Qué le pareció este cápitulo? Logrará Ana escapar de Seattle?

Gracias a:

**Caribbeansbride****, ****BereCullen-Swan****, Niky, Mada, Meme, Ale, ****lupita Cullen****, ****EsmeeP****, ****Lady Dirt****, ****BonezitaEmily****, VAnE, Paola, Lu y a ****I'mLiilo****. **

**¡Gracias por sus Comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHRISTIAN GREY**

Despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miro hacia el otro lado de la cama y no encuentro a Anastasia. Busco en el baño, cocina, sala y biblioteca y no estaba. Gay se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Gay ¿No has visto a Ana?- le pregunto

- No Sr. Grey- Contesta ella.

¡Mierda! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste Ana? , ordeno a Taylor y Sawyer que la busquen en todo el edificio.

-Si Sr. Grey – Responde Taylor.

Llamo a su celular y comienza a sonar su Ringtone en el área de la habitación, giro y me ubico rápidamente en aya, veo su celular en la parte de debajo de la lámpara que se encuentra en la mesa de noche, hay una carta alado que me llama mucho la atención.

-¿Qué es esto?- digo en voz alta.

Abro la carta y dice:

_**Christian:**_

_**Puedo ignorar que seas un controlador de mierda y que seas un estúpido voluble pero la manera en que me has tratado por la noticia del bebé y la manera en como llegaste borracho y la noche que pasaste con Elena no lo puedo soportar. **_

_**No me busques y sé feliz con ella.**_

_**Ana**_

_**Pd: Leí el mensaje que ella te envió.**_

Caigo de repente a la cama ¿Anastasia que has hecho? ¿Ana que te hice? Me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías, tiro la lámpara hacia la pared salgo frustrado hacia la sala y veo que todo se me viene encima, tomo fuerza y todo lo que veo lo tiro al suelo.

-Sr. ¿Que sucede?

-No me molestes Taylor- le digo- Largate no quiero ver a nadie- añado.

Me dirijo al balcón de la habitación y lo primero que pasa por mi mente es tirarme

-Sr. ¿Qué hace?- grita Taylor en la puerta.-

Me giro y me deslizo hacia el piso.

-Taylor me dejo- le digo con las manos en mis ojos y llorando.

-Sr. Tranquilo haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla, vamos le diré a Gay que le sirva el desayuno.

-NO QUIERO COOMER.- Grito.

Me levanto y me encierro en el baño, Ana maldita sea ¿Dónde estás? Porque me hiciste esto, justo ahora que te iba a contar que daría todo por nuestro hijo, si te dijera que lo lamento, que nunca quise lastimarte y que en ningún momento estuve con Elena en la forma que te imaginas. Me meto en la ducha en la ducha y recuerdo los primeros días que la conocí, mi interés hacia ella desde que cayó a mi oficina, esos ojos azules que me vuelven loco.

Se interpone de mi pensamiento la voz de mi madre, salgo rápido del baño y me apuro para ponerme unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Fuera de la habitación veo a mi madre junto a Taylor.

-Querido ¿Qué ha pasado?- dice preocupada.

-Ven siéntate mamá- la dirijo hacia los sillones.

-Taylor me llamo preocupado ¿Qué ha pasado con Ana?

-Mamá me dejo- lagrimas recorren mi rostro, agacho mi mirada y siento un gran abrazo de mi madre.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

-Tuvimos una discusión, me fui y la deje sola, fui haber Flyn y estaba en una reunión de padres, decidí caminar y me encontré a Elena.

-Christian Grey no me digas que…

-Tranquila mamá no paso nada, Elena me invito a tomar algo y acepte, le dije que ya no quería verla, cuando se fue seguí tomando y llegue borracho a casa, Ana estaba despierta, realmente mamá no recuerdo nada, solo sé que leyó un mensaje que Elena me envió y cuando desperté ya se había ido.

- Oh Querido, pero ¿porque discutieron?

-Mamá- tomo un gran respiro- Ana está esperando un hijo mio.

-Christian ¿Voy hacer abuela?

-Si Mamá- agacho la cabeza.

-Oh Querido y no has hecho anda por localizarla?

- No mama en la carta decía que no la buscara, y respetare su decisión, aunque deseo encontrarla y explicarle todo lo que paso.

Escucho un fuerte ruido que nos distrae y es mi hermana Mía.

-¿Qué hace Mía aquí?- le pregunto a Mamá.

-No se le dije a Elliot que me trajera, seguro le aviso a tu hermana - Mía entra a la sala.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Ana?- se instala frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

Un fuerte sonido la interrumpe, es el celular de ella, Gracias a Dios que se aparto porque realmente no tengo ánimos de nada. Mía vuelve y dice:

-Me tengo que ir, pero esto no se queda así.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ANASTASIA**

Por fin me pude deshacer de Lily, escucho la llamada de nuestro vuelo.

Dentro del avión me instalo en unos de los cómodos puestos, mis ojos miran a través de la ventana el azul cielo que Portland nos ofrece hasta que un sonido interrumpe mi mirada.

-Señores Pasajero el avión va a despegar en 5 minutos, gracias por su atención. – dice por radio una de las aeromozas.

Estoy entretenía escuchando música en mi iPod, y dirijo la mirada a uno de las grandes ventanas de vidrio del aeropuerto veo mucha personas y capto la cara de Taylor, pierdo la respiración de repente.

**¡MIERDA ME ENCONTRARÓN!**

Busco a Christian y no lo encuentro, capto el rostro de Mía, me lo imagine, la estúpida de Lily la tuvo que haber llamado, escucho la voz de la aeromoza mencionando que el avión ya va a despegar.

El viaje se me hace una eternidad, estoy muy hambrienta, ya el avión aterrizo y todos nos dirigimos hacia la sálida, aprovecho para comer algo y comprar un celular.

Salgo del aeropuerto y tomo un taxi, le aviso al conductor que me lleve al THE FAIRMONT HOTEL DALLAS es muy reconocido y me gustaría visitarla y quedarme en ella.

Dentro de mi habitación, me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Al salir me recuesto a la inmensa cama y tomo el celular y marco el numero de Kate.

-Katherine Kavanagh- contesta ella.

-Hola Kate.

-¿Ana?

-Si la misma ¿Cómo estás? – escucho una respiración profunda.

-Oh Ana porfin me llamas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- digo algo preocupada.

-Taylor llamo a Grace para decirle que Christian estaba muy mal por tu partida y Elliot llamo a mía para contarle lo sucedido, cuando Mía llego al departamento de Christian recibió una llamada era Lily diciéndole que te había visto en el aeropuerto.

-Sabia que esa cabrona iba a meter la pata.

-¿Por qué Ana?

-Me encontré a Lily en el aeropuerto y la muy estúpida me pregunto por Christian, cuando estaba en el avión vi a Taylor y a Mía por detrás de las grandes ventanas de vidrio del aeropuerto.

-¡Oh! ¿Y te vieron?

-No, gracias a Dios ¿Cómo esta Christian?

-Muy mal Anastasia ¿estás segura de lo que haces?

-Si Kate completamente segura y no hay marcha atrás.

Lagrimas recorren en mi rostro y masajeo suavemente mi vinetre.

**Hola disculpen por la tardanza, estuve de viaje unos días y no había tenido tiempo de escribir, Gracias por sus comentarios ;) **


End file.
